The Slytherins in the Shadows
by StardustandSnitches
Summary: We all know about Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent. These were the meanest and most prominent Slytherins in Harry's year. But what about the rest of them? One-shot. R&R please, and hope you enjoy it!


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and sincerely hope you will enjoy it. It's a one shot about the Slytherins that weren't really talked about in the books, with no explicit pairings, though I'm rooting for a Daphne x Blaise and Tracey x Theo ;). Constructive criticism is appreciated! But no flames please** **. Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and only the takes on the characters are mine. All belongs to J.K Rowling aka Queen.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was the forgotten Slytherin. While Pansy simpered over Draco and Millicent knocked heads with Granger, Daphne was perfectly fine with remaining in the background. She thought to herself, in a true Slytherin fashion, that remaining in the shadows created more room for sneaking about Hogwarts and gathering information about her peers. It also made her less of a target for both the Dark Lord and the Gryffindors. She watched as Draco and Pansy paid the price for their snobbery and pride and as Vincent lost his life, acting like servant for powers above him. She simply slipped away during that infamous Battle of Hogwarts, and disaparated to her parents' house with her sister, Astoria. Now, she sometimes feels a twinge of regret as she looks at Draco and Astoria donating money to charity and are hailed as rectified souls, but that disappears when they are named cold-blooded murderers.

Tracy Davis was the traitorous Slytherin. She was mostly ignored by her classmates and her father's family for having 'tainted' blood, for being a half blood. So, fed up with being cast aside, she decided that if she wasn't going to be treated equally for such a petty reason, she might as well give them a good reason. She started wearing Muggle clothes beneath her robes, dyed her hair outrageous colours and went crazy after Muggle bands. This escalated to hours in a broom closet with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and sneaking out of Hogwarts and getting smashed and dealing with the morning after. Every summer, her grandparents would shake their heads disapprovingly and her father would go on and on about ideals and expectations and reputation. During the Battle of Hogwarts, just to seal the deal, she fought against the Death Eaters, pouring out years of frustration and anger at being kicked around and lost. One of her wayward Incendios hit a Death Eater, who let out a familiar shout. Shaken, she ran to him and removed the scorched mask and to her horror, discovered it was her father. She sobbed as he died in her arms, and fled, vowing to never use her wand for pain again. She works at a Muggle animal shelter now, and looks back at her Hogwarts years as some sort of story on another lifetime.

Theodore Nott was the clever Slytherin. He worked in the darkness, moving swiftly and silently, leaven behind a trail of broken hearts and false promises. Unlike Draco, he learned early on that a true Slytherin never actually bowed down to anyone and his only allegiance was to himself. That meant to only boast about your own accomplishments, not your family's and to only reveal unimportant information that you're sure about as bait to get important data. He worked with skill and guile, but was bitter when Draco was idolised by the younger Slytherins and pureblood circles. He wanted to cry out that Malfoy was nothing but a pompous brat and didn't deserve the glory he was given. But etiquette demanded silence, and bravery was for Gryffindors. It was this lack of courage that kept him in the shadows, even after he fought at the Death Eaters' side.

Blaise Zabini was the fair Slytherin. He could have been in Hufflepuff, if not for the stark streak of pure cunning, snootiness and tenacity. He firmly believed in the abolishment of 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods', but was unsure about how to remove them. Growing up with Aurelie Zabini and multiple wealthy rich fathers, both who were never around, had a profound I impact on him. He learned that whatever beliefs he had, whether it be about parents or Death Eaters, weren't permanent, solid. But he knew that if he voiced these thoughts, he would be ostracised and shunned. So, he simply shut up and minded his own business when the war was raging around him, and snuck out to Hogsmeade and showed the (few) Death Eaters his Slytherin robes and heritage, and (somehow) had a few drinks. He later became the bartender for the Three Broomsticks, as his stunning French descent was just as alluring as Rosmerta's and it was, quite frankly refreshing to see the young faces who couldn't care less about opinions and wars.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please favourite and leave a review, it would make my day!**

 **Love, Stardust**


End file.
